


The Beginning of the Grinning Cats

by heartlesslynx



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Drug Use, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartlesslynx/pseuds/heartlesslynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story for a friend of mine, about the beginning adventures of out GTA crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning of the Grinning Cats

The Beginning of the Grinning Cats  
By heartlesslynx

Los Santos P.D had made the biggest break of their current pay period. This wasn’t saying much, catching two new crooks mid heist of the local bank, but they were grateful none the less. The two officers who brought them in were given accolades as they brought the criminals into their separate interrogation tanks.  
“So, what do we have here?” Inspector Moore asked to the officer monitoring the camera in the interrogation cells. The screens showed two scruffy looking crooks, one a green hair and beard behemoth of a man, his shoulders broad enough that he could barely fit through the police department doors, glaring silently at the table in front of him. The other screen showed a willowy woman, her black hair shaved close on the sides of her head, the top a long black mop. They both wore black outfits, with a blaringly green shirt beneath.  
“Not much in the system for them, sir.” the officer said, opening files on a separate screen for the inspector to look over. “Nothing pops up for the male, but the female’s prints brought up a file for an Evelyn Price from Liberty City. Nothing that came to court, but enough to put her away for a while if brought up in their case.”  
“The charges?” The inspector inquired, looking to the officer.  
“Attempted robbery, but they made a plea deal with information from a crew she was running with. Put away a Terra Gene and a Dalton Smith.” The officer said, pulling up two profiles, marked ‘deceased’ “Both were killed in a gang shootout in their cell block in Liberty City Penitentiary.”  
“Well, if she was an informant before, we can likely strike up a deal with her now for a reduced sentence.” Moore said, straightening his tie. “If you could get the DEA on the line. That would be great.”  
“No problem, sir.” The officer said, picking up the handset on his desk. Moore gave him a nod as he headed down the hall to the interrogation room where Evelyn was currently situated. He punched the code into the door, hearing the bolt unlock, allowing him into the room.  
“I’m not going to lie Evelyn,” Moore said, looking to the criminal for any tells as he spoke to her. “You’re going to be going away for quite a while. Two counts of armed robbery followed by federal sentences for attempting to rob a bank, and the murder of the shop clerk from the gas station you and your cohort stopped at before your attack.”  
“I plead the fifth.” Evelyn said plainly, turning her attention to the window that looked onto the terrace in the middle of the police station plaza.  
“Evelyn, I hope you have more of an exit strategy than that.” Moore said, taking a seat across from the handcuffed criminal. “Unless you like the views from inside bars.”  
“There are many worse things than being in jail.” She said, continuing to look out the window.  
“You say that now, but we’ll see your view after a few weeks in Los Santos Penitentiary.” he sighed. “Or, we could apply for you to transfer to Liberty City Penitentiary.” He had hoped for a reaction of some sort with that, but she continued to docilely look out the window. The biting harpy the officers had brought in earlier had tamed down substantially.  
“You know, we can get your sentence reduced, if you offer up some information that the LSPD needs.” The inspector hinted. “Maybe something on the big guy you came in with.”  
“I don’t think we’re going to have time for that, officer.” Evelyn said, turning to him for the first time. A smile spread on her face, as a sound of an explosion reverberated through to building. The power went out, darkness falling over the interrogation room.  
“What the Fuck!” Moore exclaimed, turning away from the demented criminal in front of him, before hearing the whirr of a helicopter blade outside the window Evelyn had been staring through moments before. He turned to see a helicopter door, and a homing launcher being aimed at the window. The last thing he heard was Evelyn gleefully laughing at the chaos, and the sound of an explosion frighteningly close  
*** Much later****  
Alexander Moore awoke in a dank, cold storage container. As he became more aware of his surroundings, he noticed a camping lantern hanging from the ceiling, and a figure just out of reach of the light.  
“Who the fuck are you!” Alexander spat, attempting to regain his composure. He sat up in a rush, attempting to raise his fists to his captor, before realizing they were handcuffed in front of him.  
“Welcome back, Officer Moore.” A docile toned voice said, the figure stepping into the light. He saw Evelyn, her minor injuries from the raid patched up and a change of clothing into an entirely white suit. She looked almost ethereal in the light, the white clothing contrasting with her very pale skin and black hair. “It would have been a bother to make you a martyr, so we thought we’d bring you along on a trip.”  
“Where did you bring me?” He growled, attempting to stand in his current state. He got to his knees before Evelyn came to him, kicking his face with her white heels.  
“Don’t be a bother Alexander, you’ll make me regret my boss's decision.” Evelyn said, stepping on his chest, the sharp pressure of her heel removing the air from his lungs quite rapidly.  
“So, you said earlier you were interested in my companion. Which, seeing as he doesn’t come up in any databases known to man, I wouldn’t be surprised.” She stepped off of his chest, pulling a handgun from her suitcoat. She very pointedly didn’t point it at the inspector, as if he wasn’t worth the threat of a gun pointed at his face. “Well, he’s my boss, kind of.”  
“How can someone be just kind of your boss,” The inspector said, catching his breath.  
“Simply, it’s like this.” Evelyn said, waving the gun about as she talked animatedly. “If I want work, I ask. If he has it, he gives it to me. If he asks me to do something I don’t want to do, I can say no, without anyone getting on my back. If I want to go do my own thing, I can. It’s the best.” She looked down at the inspector, where he had sat up.  
“He’s a pretty cool guy, he even recruited me.” She said. “And he only shot me in the face three times. Dalton said he had to deal with a week of that until he popped the question.”  
“What do you mean, shot you in the face.” The inspector said. “If that happened you wouldn’t be here ranting at me.”  
“Oh, I forget that about you guys.” She giggled. “I do that sometimes. Well, here’s an example.” She quickly pointed her gun at her temple, and shot, the sound reverberated through the shipping container as her body fell to the ground.  
Inspector Moore let out a shout at the criminal crippled to the ground. He heard a shout from outside the container, and turned to see two guns pointed at him, the faces he had seen in the files from earlier that day looking at him with looks that could kill.  
“What did she do now?” One of the voices sighed, the person he identified of that as Terra Gene from the Archer gang of Liberty City lowered their gun into a more lax position.  
“Probably showing what we can really do to mister inspector man,” The other voice stated, Dalton Smith of the Duty Bound mob of Liberty City still staring him down with a look that could kill.  
“It’s such a waste of a good suit.” another voice sighed, as the inspector turned to see Evelyn rise from the floor, wiping her face of blood on the sleeve of her suit. “But, as you can see Alex, we’re no ordinary crew.”  
“What the hell are you people?” Moore keened, writhing away from the woman who had come back from the dead and her companions.  
“The Grinning Cats at your service.” Evelyn joked, giving a slight bow. “Though, at this point, we have more than seven lives to go on.”  
“Lyn, what the hell are you doing?” Terra snapped. “You’re letting him know too much!”  
“No problem here, Terra.” Evelyn said, looking through her pockets. “We gotta scoot pretty soon, if what boss heard on the scanner is to be believed.” She pulled out a capped syringe from inside her coat, before turning to the inspector.  
“Now, I know this is too much for your tiny brain to deal with, so I have something here to help you with that.” Evelyn said, ushering to Dalton for his aid. The man placed his weapon aside, before coming to the Inspector’s side, holding the man down, even though the handcuffed fellow continued to struggle. Evelyn uncapped the syringe, giving it a brief tap and a squeeze to remove any air bubbles, before leaning down and searching for a vein on the inspector’s arm. She inserted the needle, and pressed down the plunger, and immediately the inspector froze up, before becoming still.  
“Good boy,” Evelyn said, removing the syringe and throwing it farther in the shipping container. “That’s a mix from a buddy of mine, a combination of Bull Shark Testosterone and a bunch of stuff to make you feel really good.”  
“Eta fifteen minutes, Lyn.” Terra said, holding up her cell.  
“Thanks Terra.” Evelyn said, leaning down to look at the presently docile inspector. “Now Alex, in about fifteen minutes, your LSPD buddies will be raiding this particular ship yard, looking for a drug load from the Vagos that we tipped them off on. Nothing to turn your nose up at, but nothing that we can’t bear to lose at this point in the game.”  
“Now, what’ll happen is either A. That nice mix of testosterone and other fun things will make you go destructive psycho, and your own men will take you out. B. Same thing, but instead they take you in and get you tested. Or C. You stay here like the little limp puppet the LSPD has made you, they find you, take you in, and get your tested.” Evelyn whispered. “Which, regardless, once they find this chemical cocktail running through your veins, you’ll lose all your credentials, and no one will ever trust a word coming out of your damn mouth about what happened to you today. Quite frankly, we could care less about which one happens, as long as we don’t see your face anymore around LSPD anymore, alright?”  
She patted his cheek in a vaguely kind gesture, before ushering for Dalton to remove his cuffs. She turned and began to leave the storage container before turning her head, saying, “Oh, and inspector, if you feel the need to come looking for us, I wish you luck. Maybe we’ll let you live as our little dog for a while. But I think a you’re more likely to be biting a bullet than anything.” She gave a slight wave, before leaving the container, followed by her gun wielding cohorts.  
Alex lay there in silence for a few moments, hearing a car start in the distance. He could feel a heat surging through his veins, and an itching in his skin. He sat up, and the energy surging through him needed to be expended. He could hear choppers in the distance, and the sounds of shouting and gunshots.  
He stood, the rushing feeling taking him over, as he tripped over himself to get to the opening of the storage container. He looked outside to see lights flashing in the distance, and as the last part of him that would be human in that moment fell away, he didn’t know anything he wanted to destroy more.  
***in a different part of Los Santos***  
“I don’t know how I feel about drugging him and leaving him,” Terra sighed from the passenger seat of the crew’s insurgent, her scuffed combat boots on the dashboard as they drove through the streets of Los Santos. “I mean, people could still believe him.”  
The green haired man from before sat beside Evelyn in the back of the Insurgent, intently looking at his phone spoke, “I doubt it,” looking up from his phone. “I mean, people coming back from the dead, an evil mastermind who isn’t in any system known to man? Kind of hard to believe.”  
“Calling yourself a mastermind again, Renshaw?” Evelyn said from her seat, looking through the duffle bag of the day’s spoils. “Isn’t that just ego stroking at this point?”  
“Depends on who you ask.” Renshaw said, putting his phone in his pocket. “Dalton, is it ego stroking to call myself a mastermind?”  
“If I get the cops pistol, no, no it is not.” Dalton said from the driver's seat. “If I don’t, yes, yes it is.”  
“I knew there was a reason I liked you Dalton,” Renshaw said, reaching into the duffle on Evelyn’s lap, taking out the pistol and leaning forward and putting it into the lap of the driver. “Very easily pleased, and on my side for the right price.”  
“And a better driver than any of us will ever be.” Evelyn pointed out, closing up the duffle of police uniform and assorted cash. “Remember when you would drive for us for heists?”  
“Ah, the days of going off of cliffs into the sea, screaming the entire time.” Renshaw sighed. “Memories.”  
“Memories that are thankfully behind us.” Terra retorted. “By the way, Lyn, How are you feeling? You respawned twice today, I’m surprised you’re still awake.”  
“Let’s call it post heist energy for the time being.” Evelyn said, pulling her cup out of the beverage holder precariously balanced on the seat between her and Renshaw, “At least until I get home to my cats and game system. Then it will be post heist insomnia.”  
“If I see you online when I wake up tomorrow, I will come over with my tranquilizer gun to make you go to bed.” Terra said. “You don’t get to be up for all of heist week, it’s bad for you.”  
“I don’t think you can call a taser a tranquilizer gun, Terra.” Evelyn said. “And what in our lives is healthy?”  
“My Eating habits.” Dalton deadpanned.  
“My gun cleaning habits.” Terra retorted.  
“My driving habits.” Renshaw said, at which point everyone in the insurgent erupted into laughter.  
“And this is why I’m glad we were able to do this heist.” Evelyn said. “And hopefully many more.”  
“I have to admit, I was questioning why we needed to heist the police station, but I get it now.” Dalton admitted. “I mean, we got to take a bunch of dirt on us out of the system, we got to corrupt the force, and we get away with a small armory of LSPD weapons and quite a bit of cash from the holding area.”  
“Worth it!” Terra shouted. The crew laughed at the loud outburst, and everyone settled in for the ride to their hideout. The spoils of the day were just the beginning, and what was yet to come for the four man crew would become part of the legends of Los Santos.


End file.
